


a new kind of family

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chekov will cut you, Crazy Jim, Everyone is Spock's bitch, Gangs, Joanna was the light of Bones' life, M/M, Murderers, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sulu is a flirt, Unsafe Sex, but in a family way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you out of your Vulcan mind?” Leonard shot back, trying to ease away from the crazy man trying to claim him. “You can’t just claim people!”</p>
<p>“I can, doctor. And I will.”</p>
<p>There was a light, pleasurable pressure against his neck, reaching up under his jaw and behind his ear that shivered down his spine. Spock was doing some strange Vulcan thing, and damn if it wasn’t appropriately affecting Leonard.</p>
<p>“You will be mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new kind of family

It wasn’t as noisy as he’d expected, wasn’t as quiet, either. Really, he wasn’t sure what to expect. As a doctor, he’d treated a few inmates, had heard tales about what happened when the doors closed and the warden left. Everything was in order, though.

There were two levels, doors made out of bars, grey walls and linoleum floors, and prisoners lined up to watch the newest felon. It was a far cry from the jail he’d been in, awaiting trial, but at least the uniforms weren’t orange. Granted, grey-blue wasn’t much better.

As the officer led him to his new home, he felt eyes on him, dark and predatory – it sent a chill to his bones. His assigned cell was clean, deserted – save for the man-shaped lump beneath the blanket on the top bunk. The bars closed behind him, and he set about making his bed, then promptly fell into it. He could only blame himself, he supposed, although it wasn’t completely his fault. If his wife hadn’t…

No, he couldn’t think on that now.

Slowly, he sighed, removed the arm from his eyes, and proceeded to jump out of his skin. A head hung from above, upside down with smiling blue eyes – and it was giggling. It was all eerily creepy and momentarily made him wonder if somehow, instead of the state penitentiary, he’d ended up in the local asylum. Might as well start being friendly, he supposed, if he was going to be spending most of his time with this guy.

“Leonard McCoy,” he said, not bothering to offer his hand.

The guy still hanging upside down smiled, said, “I know you, Bones, and you know me,” and then flipped awkwardly to land on Leonard’s thighs. “It’d be kinda weird if you didn’t know me, since you do, and I do know you, just so you know. It’s been a while, though, so I wouldn’t doubt if you didn’t know me anymore.”

Leonard blinked, tried to remember – in all the years he’d been a doctor – who had called him Bones. Not many, he knew, and certainly less that seemed as crazy as this whackjob.

“Jim,” he finally introduced, kneeling back and repositioning himself above Leonard, shoving the top of his shirt up and pressing his ear to Leonard’s chest, breathing in. “You still smell like outside, Bones,” he said, licking a path up the stomach beneath him. “Taste like it too.”

He smiled, pulled back, then pulled his own shirt up. “Wanna see what you’ll taste like after some time spent in here?”

Leonard arched his eyebrow. “Uh, no thanks.”

Luckily, Jim didn’t take any offence, easing himself off of Leonard’s bed and onto the floor beside it. “You’ll want to stick by me,” Jim informed him, nodding. “Me and Spock, Spock and me, we’re friends, been here a long time, so, you know, no one messes with us. He’s a scary guy – part Vulcan, you know? King Spock, he’s basically king, even though he’s not, because they don’t have kings here.”

Abruptly, Jim stood, looking down at Leonard expectantly. “Its lunch,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Less than a minute later, the door opened with a buzz, and a few prisoners in grey scrub sets and jumpsuits walked past, talking amongst themselves. Jim pulled Leonard up, dragged him out the door. “Its good lunch,” he promised, sniffing the air. “Pork rolls…potatoes…Oh, yeah, it’s definitely good.”

The only thing Leonard could say, as he held his plate and followed Jim to a table, was, “How the hell’d you know that?”

Jim tapped the side of his nose, sat his plate down, pushed Leonard into the seat next to him. “Sit,” he ordered. “Eat.” And then there was that expectant look again. “Do you remember me yet?” And that damn goofy smile.

“Should I?” The food wasn’t the best he’d had, but it least it had taste.

“James Kirk mean anything to you?”

Leonard almost spit out his food. He didn’t, but he did choke on it. “Damn, kid, it’s been two years!”

Jim smiled happily. “Yeah, and thanks, doc, for stitching me up that time.” He pointed off somewhere to his left. “That’s Spock, over there, the broody guy with the pointy ears.”

“Why don’t you sit with him?”

Jim laughed. “I can’t. We’re friends, sorta. He tolerates me, and I try not to pester him too much. I’ve been his bitch before, more than once, but it doesn’t really work between us.” He leaned closer, lowered his voice. “Mostly just angry, hateful sex – which is good, I have no problems with that, but it gets tiring, and a little painful. Vulcan stamina and all that.”

Leonard held up his hand before Jim could explain much further. “Before you go explainin’ all your sexual exploits, let me just ask: is there anyone in this damn prison that you haven’t had sex with?”

Jim opened his mouth and actually had to think about it for a minute before replying. “I think there might be a few, but not many. You’re one,” he winked flirtatiously.

“Don’t even think about it, Jimbo.” It was a flat statement made with a roll of the eyes, but nothing deterred Jim, who moved closer.

“Ah, come on, Bones – it’ll be worth it.”

Unknowing why, Leonard looked up, eyes meeting dark brown across the room, the same predatory eyes he felt earlier, he was sure. Spock, it seemed, was staring at them. “Jim,” he said cautiously. “I think he’s looking at you.”

“No he’s not. He’s looking at you. You’re fresh meat, and the only reason no one else has moved in on you is because everyone else knows who you belong to.”

“I don’t belong to anybody damnit! Especially not you.”

Jim laughed, cynical and slightly callus. “As much as I love the fact that you thought it was me, I’m not that crazy. You’re a doctor, I know what kind of knowledge you have.” Again, he leaned closer, lips to Leonard’s ear. “It’s Spock who wants you, and he always gets what he wants.”

Leonard felt heat rush to his face, eyes widened and still watching the powerful half-Vulcan watching him. “I have no interest in sex,” he told Jim.

“Doesn’t matter, Bones. You’re in prison now. Different rules apply here.” Jim sat back, stared for a minute at his cellmate. “What are you doing here anyway? What did you do?”

Bones swallowed, nostrils flared as he took his eyes from Spock and turned them on Jim, anger renewed. “None of your goddamn business.”

They finished their meal in tense silence, and nothing more was said on the subject.

-

It was the middle of the night when Leonard knew that something was wrong. Jim had stopped snoring, and there was no longer a dip in the bunk above him. There was a presence in the room, too, something that set him off and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It wasn’t the Vulcan.

The kid was young, with blond curls and pretty eyes, a daring smile painting his face. He said something in Russian, licked his lips and nodded to the open door. Leonard made no sudden movements, didn’t move at all, which didn’t please the Russian, who grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him down the hall, cursing all the way.

It was Spock who awaited him at the end, in a very posh cell decked out in dark red and a meditation rock beneath an art tapestry. There was incense going, too, that put Leonard’s mind at ease, if a little bit more suspicious.

A nod from Spock, and the Russian kid left, closing – and locking, Leonard noticed – the door behind him. He was left with Spock, alone. He wasn’t too sure he liked the idea too much. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

The Vulcan approached, and Leonard felt heat radiating from the pale, slightly green body. It made him slightly heady, which only made it easier to press him against the solid wall of the cell.

His mind came back to him. “What the hell are you doing?” Leonard pressed against the firm shoulders, but was only met with resistance.

“Leonard McCoy,” he said, voice deep and rumbling. “I am Spock, and you now belong to me.”

“Are you out of your Vulcan mind?” Leonard shot back, trying to ease away from the crazy man trying to claim him. “You can’t just claim people!”

“I can, doctor. And I will.”

There was a light, pleasurable pressure against his neck, reaching up under his jaw and behind his ear that shivered down his spine. Spock was doing some strange Vulcan thing, and damn if it wasn’t appropriately affecting Leonard.

“You will be mine.”

There was no bruising on Spock as Leonard hit him, trying to push him away, and then he couldn’t, as Spock took his hands and held Leonard’s, surprisingly gentle. The nerves shot through them, emotions and feelings that made the doctor gasp, arching into the Vulcan.

Damn sadistic bastard.

Which was when all the gentility ended. Spock grabbed Leonard’s hair in a harsh grip and pulled back, baring the human throat and biting at the exposed flesh. Leonard fought the pleasure pouring its way through his system, the transfer of emotion, of arousal, from Spock.

He felt helpless in the controlling Vulcan hands, momentarily blacking out, his mind going back to…before, when he’d been married to Jocelyn, and had Joanna in his arms, happy for a moment before it all came back and he found himself on his back, naked with Spock above him. He didn’t look pleased.

“You should not think of any other when I am the one about to fuck you,” he said harshly. Leonard wished there was anger in the words, but there wasn’t – there was only emotionless coldness.

There was no time for preparation, and in a moment of shock, Leonard found his voice ripped from him as Spock split him into two, skin tearing and bleeding down his thighs. Beneath his fingernails, green blood swelled.

Spock showed no mercy.

Leonard’s last thought before he slipped away into painful darkness was of Joanna, and the last time he’d seen her alive.

-

Jim was there when Leonard finally woke up, still in Spock’s cell. Luckily, there was no sign of the damned Vulcan bastard.

When he tried to moved, Jim stopped him. Momentarily, Leonard wondered why, and then he found out. Intense pain shot up his spine. “Holy fuck,” he cursed, easing himself back down. The bed smelled like Spock, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t move anyway, even if he wanted to.

“Don’t worry, I called the nurse,” Jim told him softly. “He’s pretty rough, isn’t he?”

Leonard could only glare at him. “And you like this?” The area between his thighs was slippery, and when he pulled his hand away, his fingertips were painted pink. He swallowed the vomit in his throat. “Damn bastard better not have any diseases.”

“He doesn’t,” Jim reassured him, eyeing the bloody mix on Leonard’s hand. “He usually isn’t that rough though. Did you do something to piss him off?”

He tried to think back to something he’d done. “I fought back.” But Jim shook his head. That wasn’t it, then. What had he said? “I went away for a little while, and he got really rough after that.”

Jim nodded knowingly. “Yeah, our first few times was like that too. I was still trying to get over what my stepdad had done, and Spock just comes up and starts doing his thing. I got used to it, though. It takes some time, but you’ll get used to it.”

Leonard felt his rage rising. “I don’t want to get used to it, Jim! I want to go back home, where Joanna’s…where she’s…I don’t want to do this Jim.”

The nurse was a nice lady, Chapel or something, and if Leonard hadn’t already lost his religion, he’d appreciate the irony of someone as pleasant as she was, with a name like that, working in a place like this.

The Russian kid came with her, smiling and having a seemingly polite conversation with Jim while Nurse Chapel treated Leonard’s wounds. When she left, he was properly introduced.

“Bones, this is Chekov.”

Chekov actually blushed, and Leonard realized it was probably because he was still naked and splayed openly for all to see. “I em sorry, doctor, but eet hed to be done.”

Leonard sighed. “It’s not your fault, kid, he’s just a bastard who doesn’t know how to ask.”

Jim stared at him. “If he had asked, would you have done it?”

He didn’t even have to think about it. “No.”

“Ken you walk?” Chekov asked politely. “Lunch weel be soon, end eet would nyet be wise to go without food for so long.”

“Why are you here?” 

He hadn’t meant to sound so mean, but he only had so much patience. Luckily, the kid didn’t snap. “Meester Spock hez assigned us – Kork and me – as sometheeng like bodyguards.”

Leonard stared openly. “Jim’s crazy, and you’re a kid – what could you possibly do to protect me?”

Chekov grinned icily, eyes suddenly dark. “I em in here for multiple murders of warious older men – they attacked and keeled my family, so I attacked and keeled them.”

Jim twirled his finger around his ear and whistled. “Why do you think Spock keeps him so close? People underestimate a cute kid more than a streetwise murderer. And me? You know why I’m here.”

“He keeled hez stepfather,” Chekove supplied helpfully, smiling like killing people was something talked about everyday. Well… prison, so…yeah, it was possible.

They helped him dress, as painful as it was to move, and escorted him to the cafeteria where they sat with him at Spock’s table. Spock wasn’t there, which put Leonard at ease for the moment.

As Jim got their lunch, Leonard took the chance to observe the people seated around him. Beside Chekov, there was an Asian man that kept putting his arm around the Russian, who seemed quite adamant about keeping the arm off of his person. It was actually quite amusing, until Chekov spoke up.

“Hikaru, eef you do not keep your hands off of me, I weel take your sword end cut off your testicle!”

It seemed the kid was serious, too, because he had no more problems. Chekov smiled at Leonard. “That ees Hikaru. He ees here because he got caught with drugs, while driwing recklessly, and then foolishly tried to fight off the cups weeth heez sword.” He smiled a pretty Russian smile, and then followed it with what Leonard thought was something almost as creepy as the kid was cute. “There ees but one rule weeth me: you do not esk to touch me, then you do not touch, and no harm weel come to you from my hends.”

Leonard nodded. “That’s reassuring to know.”

Whatever the nurse had given him seemed to be working, because by the time Jim came back with two trays laden with food, there was only mild discomfort.

“Aren’t you glad you have such an awesome friend?” Jim asked as he put one of the plates in front of Leonard. “And so charming?”

“You’re still crazy,” Leonard said around a mouthful of food.

“Good, cause after this, we’re going to the yard to work off some of this food,” Hikaru smiled, biting his fork.

“Nah,” Jim replied, patting Leonard’s back. “You can have your ass beat by our friendly neighborhood Russian, but me and Bones – we’re relaxing and enjoying the view of said ass-kicking.”

And they did just that, Leonard enjoying every minute and actually laughing, until he noticed Spock watching him again with that stern emotionless glare. His smile slipped, and suddenly, his day didn’t seem so welcoming.

-

Leonard suffered through dinner, sitting next to Spock and trying not to fidget. Luckily, he had Jim and Chekov, and even though he didn’t know Hikaru that well, at least he wasn’t alone. Not that they’d actually come to his rescue, as he was new, and they’d known Spock for a lot longer.

He felt helpless again. Luckily, it wasn’t the same kind of helpless he’d felt the night before.

Tonight, Jim and Chekov followed him to Spock’s cell, but they didn’t enter. He was alone with Spock. Again.

Leonard stood in front of the bed, staring down at the blood stain in abject horror. He felt dinner rising in his throat, but held it down, trying not to flinch as Spock came up behind him, fingers pressing painfully into his forehead.

“You thought of her again,” the Vulcan whispered. “I told you not to.” His fingers pressed a little harder, made Leonard lean away and frown. “Now I will find out why she is so important, and you will learn why you will never see her again.”

Leonard growled. “You think I don’t know I’ll never see her again?” His voice was feral and full of hate, but it didn’t seem to phase Spock. Suddenly, he was taken into his own memories. It was almost horrifying.

His wife smiling at him, wearing an absurdly expensive white dress, painted face hidden by a lace veil.

The indescribable joy of holding his newborn baby girl for the first time.

His baby girl’s first scraped knee, her first bike, her first pony.

She’d never gotten so far as a first love – she’d never had the chance.

Despite being his wife, she didn’t play a big part in his memory, at least not the happy parts, usually too busy throwing things at him or screaming. He’d loved her once, he was sure.

His daughter though… was the light of his life.

But that one day, after too long working the ER, he’d come home to his wife raped to death in his bed, and her boyfriend still going at it on Joanna…

His little girl, crying for her daddy and bleeding and he’d felt so sick that he’d been frozen in shock. She’d died from too much internal trauma, and that bastard that had done that to her…

Leonard still felt the blood on his hands, and he didn’t regret it a damn bit, the bastard.

“You killed him?”

The dark voice shook him from his mind, felt the tears in his eyes, on his cheeks, felt his knees fall out from under him. He nodded absently, the only thing keeping him up being Spock’s hand under his arms and around his waist.

His mind went away from him after that, focusing on details he’d rather not remember, but he figured the heating must have gone out sometime during the night. He awoke in the darkness, chill seeping in, but there was warmth wrapped around him in the form of a Vulcan pressed against his back.

Leonard felt the kiss press into his neck before he heard Spock move. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, but he figured he didn’t have any choice anymore, so he didn’t react.

“Tell no one of this,” Spock told him, soft kisses lining his jaw. It was almost a tender moment. “Stay with me, and you will be protected forever.”

Leonard laughed, a cruel sound that Spock didn’t like. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I have every attempt to keep it, doctor, if you will allow me.”

The touches were tender and gentle, and only made Leonard want to give in. He refused, however. He would not be fooled.

-

Spock, it seemed, had two personas. Outside of his cell, with the guards and the other prisoners, he was cold and heartless, in all appearances an emotionless beast. In Leonard’s company alone, he was warm, almost caring.

While they slept, he kept watch over Leonard, curled close to keep away the chill. And he made no moves to take him again until Leonard actually started trusting him. It took a while to get to that point, but Spock waited patiently, all the while letting others believe what they wanted about their relationship.

Leonard looked at the cards in his hand, sighed and slammed them down on the table. “Fold,” he mumbled.

Jim laughed good-naturedly, Chekov grinning like a madman as he collected his winnings. Hikaru hadn’t even bothered to play this round, chatting to the guard in front of the cell door instead.

“Hey, Scotty! Why is it he always wins?”

“Oh, is’at Russian lucka ‘is!”

“Da!” Chekov laughed. “Poker ees a Russian inwention, after all!”

“Everything’s a goddamn Russian invention with you,” Leonard grumbled.

The lights above them flickered as Scotty checked his watch. “Uh-oh, laddies, lights out.”

Spock lay on his meditation rock, frown easing as the noise receded into Leonard’s breathing, until it was just the two of them and there was no more tension in the air. Leonard lay on the bed, contentedly watching the Vulcan meditate.

He hadn’t even noticed movement until he felt a firm but gentle hand on his chest, moving up to rest against his cheek. Leonard leaned into the touch, still not sure it was what he wanted.

“She was your daughter, and I am sorry for what I made you relive, but the past is not something you should run from.”

Spock said it with such sincerity that it made Leonard think. “Why are you in here, Spock?”

It was the first time he’d said the name, and it didn’t escape Spock’s notice. The Vulcan stood straight, let the emotions fall away from his face. “There was a bully. He started by insulting me. But then he called my mother a whore. It was an unforgivable action.” He paused – Leonard thought it might be for dramatic effect. “I beat him into unconsciousness, and he was in a coma for four months before he showed any signs of regaining life.”

Leonard frowned. “That doesn’t seem very serious.”

“It wasn’t,” Spock agreed. “It was a few years after that incident, that my mother was killed. I killed the man responsible.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.”

“It’s interesting,” Leonard observed with a smile, moving over so that Spock could lie beside him. “A group of murderers, and yet, I think the worst among us is Hikaru.”

“How did you arrive at this conclusion?”

“We all did it for a good cause, you for your mother, Jim because of what his stepdad did to his entire family, Chekov for what happened to his family. It’s all family related retaliation. I think Hikaru’s the only one who hasn’t killed anyone.”

“No,” Spock agreed. “But he has come close. He takes his family as seriously as we all do.”

“It’s a new family, isn’t it?”

His answer was a tender kiss, a hand on his waist slipping under his shirt. He still had his reservations, but he nodded, opening his mouth and curving into Spock. The arousal slipped through him, clouded his mind until all he was breathing, seeing, feeling was Spock.

The actions were slow and gentle, kept that way, he supposed, in case he changed his mind. But he didn’t, shaky hands making their way up to pet Spock’s pointed ears. It took a few minutes to get undressed, awkwardly shifting and turning, but succeeding in the end. He looked upon the Vulcan’s physique with a doctor’s eye, and then an artist’s, and decided he didn’t mind what he saw.

He gasped as heated fingers enveloped his growing erection, Vulcan tongue delving further into his mouth. Spock pressed their cocks together and Leonard arched up into it.

He flinched when fingers found their way to the tight ring of muscle. It was healed, by now, but the pain was still associated with sex with Spock. He tried not to let it show, but Spock knew – Spock always knew.

“It will be okay – I will not hurt you,” he promised.

Leonard spread his legs, and allowed himself to be prepared, fingers stretching until it was almost too much to bear, but Spock kissed his tears away. And then it started feeling good. Fingers were removed, replaced by something even hotter, bigger, pressing in and stretching him wider than he thought he could stretch. But it wasn’t rough. Spock waited until Leonard nodded before thrusting.

At first, it hurt, a sharp pain that made him want to turn away, but then he adjusted to the length of Spock inside him, positioning himself so that, when the Vulcan pressed in again, he arched into it with a breathless gasp, legs pulling Spock closer.

Moans fell from Leonard’s mouth, captured by Spock’s as they found a rhythm that fit. He could feel it building inside him, feel Spock’s energy spreading throughout his being, until he came with a cry, spilling between them.

It took a few more tries for Spock to come, the heat of his seed exploding deep into Leonard. His dick was still twitching when he pulled out, laying atop his doctor. He only had a few words to say.

“Welcome to the family, Leonard.”


End file.
